One shot series
by bloodybrill
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots about the Cullens. There's no specfic genre so they can be happy or sad or full of fluff or whatever.
1. Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does and Your Guardian Angel belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

I was driving to the Cullens house to spend the day with Rosalie and Alice while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went hunting. It was raining hard and it looked like my windshield wipers would come off from their force of hitting the rain away. The road reminded me of a river and I had trouble seeing it. As I drove through town I slowed down trying to be more careful. The radio was on and a new song came on.

"And this is Your Guardian Angel from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." The radio announcer said.

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade"_

The song ended and I was lost in thought. The song reminded me of Edward and mine's relationship. A rap song came on so I turned off the radio and stared out of the windshield. I was on the road where the houses grew farther apart and the forests spread out more when my truck started making a high pitched noise. It started slowing down a little so I pushed slightly harder on the gas pedal. The sound grew louder so I took my foot off of the pedal but it didn't come up with my foot.

I tried stepping on the brakes but they wouldn't go down. I was getting panicky now because the rain was coming down harder and the rain was picking up. I was still trying to work the brakes when I heard the loud horn blaring. I looked up just in time to see the headlights of the tractor trailer barreling toward me. I realized that I had swerved into the other lane while trying to stop the truck. Both vehicles collided and I threw my arms in front of my face.

I heard the crashes and trucks skidding. I then felt the pain. The smell of blood was strong even though the rain was falling on me. I passed out and started feeling numb.

When I woke up I heard screaming and sirens. I opened my eyes and saw people running around everywhere. I saw the remains of my truck and the tractor trailer. There were police and paramedics and other people who had driven by.

"What's happening?" I asked the nearest person but they ignored me. I walked over to a police officer and noticed him as one of Charlie's friends from the station. "Mark, what's going on?" but he ignored me too. "Someone answer me!" I shouted but no one seemed to hear me.

"Bella!" I heard the one person that would answer me. I turned and saw Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie hurrying towards my truck.

"Edward!" I yelled running over to him. I was surprised that I didn't trip but that didn't matter. He didn't turn when I yelled though, none of them did.

"Excuse me, you can't go over there," a police officer said as they got closer to the truck.

Edward growled at him and walked around the now stunned man. I followed them to my truck.

"Edward I'm right here. Edward?" he just went over to the truck where a few paramedics were loading someone onto a stretcher. "Edward look at me!"

But he just kept walking to the paramedics. When he got to them he turned to one who was supervising.

"How is she?"

"She's dead. Died on impact." He said sadly.

"What? No!" he looked around desperately at his family. Rosalie sobbed into Emmett's shoulder and he held her close with a look of deep sadness in his eyes. Alice held her face in her hands and Carlisle had his arm around her shoulder.

I walked over and saw what they were looking at. On the stretcher with so many cuts was my body. There was blood everywhere and my face had a large bruise on it.

"No Edward I'm right here," I held my hand out to touch his shoulder but instead of feeling his icy shoulder I went right threw him. "No, I'm not dead. No!" I said to myself. "Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett! I'm right here I'm not dead!" but I knew that I couldn't have survived that crash and how else would I be able to see my body. "No, no," I sobbed.

My funeral was three days later. Half of Forks came. In the front row with Charlie, Renee, and Phil were the Cullens. Edward sat in between Alice and Esme who cried dry tears through the whole thing. There were speeches made by Mike and Angela then Alice went up.

"Bella was like a sister to me. She put up with my craziness and let me dress her up even though she hated it. She made my brother the happiest I've ever seen him and probably ever will see him. She was an amazing woman and there is no one in the universe like her. What happened was the worst thing that could happen to her and I can only hope that she wasn't in any pain and that she knows how loved she was and always will be."

She walked down from the podium her walk not dance like for once. Jasper put his arm around her as she took her seat. Next was Edward. I had been standing at the back of the church but for this I walked up the front and stood against the wall.

"Bella was my life and my only love. She was a comet in my life lighting up my life. She was the most unselfish person I have ever met and one of the most stubborn. She stayed with me through everything and never got angry even when she had a good reason to. There will never be anyone like her, no one could be that kind and loving and still be able to act firm and stand up for what she wants. Bella, I love you and I will always love you."

He stepped down from the podium and sat back down in the pew. Esme held his hand through the rest of the ceremony. Afterwards my casket was taken to Forks cemetery where my body would stay for all eternity. As it was lowered Edward had to look away. When it was over everyone gave Charlie, Renee, and Phil their condolences. Everyone left after that until only the Cullens were left.

"Your speeches were beautiful, I'm sure Bella would have loved them," Esme said.

They all placed flowers on my headstone and then it was Edward's turn. He had a rose that was white but at the ends it turned to a bright red.

"It's beautiful Edward." Alice whispered.

"It reminds me of her blush, how her skin would go from ivory to red in an instant," he murmured before placing the rose delicately on the headstone. "Can I have a minute alone?" he asked his family.

"Of course, we'll see you back at the house," Carlisle said.

They left and Edward knelt down so that he was eyelevel with the gravestone. He traced the words that were forever carved into the stone.

_Isabella Marie Swan 1987-2006_

_Beloved daughter and friend_

_She will forever be in our hearts_

"Bella love, I want you to be here with me. I don't think I can survive without you." He whispered his voice warped from his emotions. "You are the only one I will ever love, please know and remember this."

I knelt down beside him and brushed my hand against his cheek. I then gave his cheek a light kiss and he looked up as though he had felt it.

"I will always be your guardian angel," I whispered in his ear.


	2. Helena

**Thanks to sakura1011 and Trory12 for reviewing! gives huggledees and resses (no idea if I spelt that right)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight series or Helena, Stephenie Meyer and My Chemical Romance do I wish I owned Jasper and Frank though...**

I was looking through Youtube when I saw something that looked cool. It was called Helena by My Chemical Romance. I watched it and fell in love with it, especially when Helena came back to life. I watched it a few times until I memorized the dance. I cleared off my floor and replayed the video.

I danced along with the dancers and sang and everything was fine. When Helena woke up I started dancing like her. I heard a chuckle and fell. I landed on my foot the wrong way. I heard a crack and cursed.

"Crap Bella are you ok?" It was Jacob.

"Yeah of course I'm ok. Yeah I just probably broke my ankle because you don't know common freakin' courtesy! Bring me the damn phone," I said glaring at him. He handed me the phone and I dialed Edward's all too familiar number.

"Hello love."

"And what would you have said if this was Charlie?" I teased though my foot was killing me.

"I would know if it was him because he would have immediately said where is she. So why are you calling?"

"Jacob being the idiot he is scared me and I may have broken my ankle can you come get me?"

"I'll be right there, don't move." He sounded worried. He hung up and I sat there on my floor while Jacob, who was still here for some reason, sat on my bed.

"Get off the bed," I said through clenched teeth, my foot was starting to hurt really bad.

He got off and gave me puppy eyes but I just ignored him. Edward was here in record time.

"What did you do to her myutt?" he growled.

"I didn't do anything."

"One, Jacob that's bull and you know it. Two, both of you shut it. And three, Edward-ankle-pain-" I said and he turned into super hero vampire man.

He carried me out to the car and brought me to the hospital. I was brought to an x-ray room and afterwards Carlisle came to tell me what happened.

"You broke your ankle and injured one of your toes badly. You'll have to wear a cast then a brace."

"Jeez Bella, what'd you do?" Emmett asked as all the Cullens came into the room.

"Nothing," I mumbled blushing.

"Which means it was something embarrassing. Come on tell!"

"Iwasdancing," I mumbled blushing.

"What was that?" he asked smiling while putting his had to his ear.

"I was…dancing," I said defeated.

Everyone laughed loudly except for Carlisle and Esme. They were trying to hold back though and I was thankful for that.

"You have to show me that," Edward said breathlessly.

"Huh, yeah right!"

About a month and a half later when I had the brace off I lost a game of Monopoly and I was forced to show them my dance and of course Alice dressed me up as Helena and even added the makeup. Emmett also decided to record it and make a video where half the screen showed me and the other half showed the music vide. I was so embarrassed and I don't think my cheeks will ever recover from the blush.

**Heehee** **this shows how much I hate Jacob :) This actually happened to one of my friends. She was dancing to the Helena** **video and she either broke her foot, ankle, or toe I forget which it happened before I met her. If you've never seen the music video watch it, it's amazing!!!! Bye! Hugs-**

**Alice**


	3. Hair and VoldyGoob

**Thank you thank you very much to kuroxdoragon** **and Spoild for reviewing!!!!!!!! gives hugs and the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons**

**The first one is Hair and the second is VoldyGoob. Also at the end in the authors note is a Meet the Robinsons spoiler so don't read the second to last paragraph in bold if you don't want the movie to be spoiled! I am warning you now so if it's ruined for you please don't flame me about it! thank you and enjoy!!!!!!**

Alice walked into the potions room and pulled me to a seat in the front. Edward sat next to me and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat behind us. Professor Snape came in and told the class to shut up. Alice raised her hand and Snape reluctantly called on her.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering about your hair, what do you do with it?"

He was stunned for a moment and the Gryffindors giggled.

"I don't do anything with it," he said through tight lips a moment later.

"Well I can see that, it's so greasy and boring! You should really put baby powder in it. Oooh and there's this great shampoo and conditioner! You might want to mix a few though." She took a breath to gasp loudly. "Can I curl you hair?!"

The class was half sunned and the other half was laughing uncontrollably.

"Would someone control her?" Snape hissed glaring at Alice.

"I'm sorry sir but that's not possible," Jasper said laughing.

For the rest of the class Alice made a list of what Snape should do with his hair and when the bell rang she danced up to his desk and dropped the paper in front of the stunned professor.

---------------------------------------

The war was happening and we were winning! The spells didn't affect the Culles and a lot of the death eaters had been killed. Voldemort had shown up and was-wait! Holy crow! Emmett's taunting Voldemort!

Nobody's POV-----

Emmett was dancing around Voldemort laughing.

"Ha ha you can't kill me Voldy! Ha ha what now?!" he wasn't paying attention to what was going on when he tripped over a dead death eater. "Ah well that's just gross."

Voldemort advanced on Emmett and raised his wand but Rosalie came over and blocked him.

"Emmett you idiot!" she yelled. Voldemort came closer and was about to curse them when Rosalie slapped him right across his ugly snake face! "No just go away! No one wants you here! Just walk away!" she yelled her eyes coal black.

Voldemort, stunned that someone would slap him and talk to him like that, walked away and ended up being blown to smithereens by Harry.

**Yeah this is what happens when my sister and me watch Meet the Robinsons. We got VoldyGoob (MEET THE ROBINSONS SPOILER ALERT AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM WARNING YOU NOW, IF YOU READ IT AND THEN WATCH MEET THE ROBINSONS DON'T COMPLAIN THAT THE MOVIE WAS RUINED FOR YOU!!!!!!!!! FINAL WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW SKIP TO THE LAST PARAGRAPH!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Ok so we got VoldyGood during Meet the Robinsons when older Goob says "Don't call me that! How many villans do you know that can pull off the name Goob?" and then I said "Well I bet Voldy could." Thus VoldyGoob was born!!!!!! **

**OK ALL NOT SPOLIER PEOPLE YOU CAN READ NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! So that is the story of VoldyGoob! I will probably put the next one shot out on Friday!**


	4. My Chemical Romance Day

**This is the disclaimer for last chapter cause I forgot: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I don't own Meet the Robinsons Warner Bros or whatever does, and I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. Disclaimer for this chapter: Same for the Twilight one for last chapter and I don't own MCR Gerard, Mikey, Frankie, Ray, and Bob do cause they are MCR and they kick butt!!!!!!!!! **

**Also tomorrow, December 1****st**** is My Chemical Romance Day! Show your spirit by dressing in black and red or even better their band tees!!!!!! Also blast their music and get your friends and family to join in the festivities! If you're out in public somewhere start singing their songs and see how many people follow along! Yeah I know I'm weird but hey My Chemical Romance rocks!!!!!!**

**Happy My Chemical Romance Day everyone!!!!!!!!**

Today's November 31st and for some reason a lot of people were wearing red and black by Hot Topic. Alice dragged me to the mall today because she decided I needed new shirts.

"Hey Alice, why are all those people wearing red and black?" I asked as we got closer.

"I don't know, let's go ask!" she dance over to them and stopped in front of a girl with black hair and red tips. "Excuse me what's with all the red and black?"

"Tomorrow's MCR Day." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"MCR Day?"

"My Chemical Romance Day."

"What's My Chemical Romance?" I asked. Everyone within hearing distance turned to look at us.

"Only one of the bestest bands _**ever**_." She then walked away to a group of three girls.

"There's your answer Alice." I said as we walked away towards Delia's.

"I wanna find out more about My Chemical Romance. Come on!"

She then did something I never saw her do, she ran away from a clothing store and to the nearest CD store. When I caught up to her I saw that she had found all their CDs and their DVD. She paid and rushed us out of the store and to her Porsche. She sped to the house breaking about twenty traffic laws.

When we go to the house she ran inside and I heard her slam her door shut. Edward came out of the house smiling. I got out of the car and ran to him. He hugged me and gave me a kiss.

"So what happened? Alice came home with just one shopping bag. I dotn think I've ever seen that happen before.

"When we walked by Hot Topic there were a lot of people wearing red and black so Alice asked them why and they said it was My Chemical Romance Day."

"My Chemical Romance Day?"

"It's a band."

"Oh."

We went up to our room and Edward played Linkin Park. It was the middle of the third song when Alice came in.

"Edward I'm trying to learn something and that music isn't helping."

"Alice why is this so important anyway?" Edward asked.

"Because the outfits those people were wearing are awesome and their music is amazing."

"Can I come hear it?" I asked.

"Sure, come on."

We went to her room and listened to the CDs. They were really good. We spent the rest of the night planning what we were going to wear tomorrow.

I found some red ribbons with Esme's sewing stuff. Alice went out and brought red fabric paints so we could write on the black t0shirtrs she found. We wrote MCR is awesome on the front and on the back of hers Alice wrote I'm Not Okay (I Promise) and I wrote Vampires Will Never Hurt You on the back of mine.

When it was about five we started blow drying the shirts and we got ready; we both wore black pants and black and red plaid skirts. Alice then put my hair up with the ribbon and tied hers around her neck making sure to show the bow in the front. It was almost seven twenty so we changed into the shirts and Alice did our makeup. She put black eyeliner and red eye shadow on us and we were ready to go.

That day at school we got a lot of weird stares and if people asked who MCR was we would their whole story. By the end of the day Alice and I were planning for next year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankachoos** **to Kyan'sPrincess, InLoveWithYouForever, and iluvthecullens for reviewing!!! gives huggles and early Christmas presents!**

**Here's a nice little Christmas story for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and I don't own Charlie Brown, Charles Shultz does.**

We were sitting in the living room watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. Edward and I were curled up on the couch, Alice and Jasper were on the other end, and Rosalie and Emmett were on the love seat. It was at the part when Charlie Brown got the tree and Emmett jumped up.

"I just got the best idea! When are we going to look for a Christmas tree?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Alice said.

"Ok that gives me time to plan."

For the rest of the movie he was quiet until Hark the Harold Angle Sings came on then he started singing. When the movie finished we started decorating the house. Carlisle came home from the hospital at seven and said we did a good job. It was almost eight when Esme came home from shopping.

"The house looks great! I need some pictures!" she got a camera and took pictures of us and the house.

When she was done Edward brought me up to his room and handed me pjs Alice brought recently. The pants were red and had Christmas trees all over them and the shirt was a cami that had a Christmas tree in the middle. I got in the bed and Edward laid down next to me. He hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep.

"Bella wake up," someone whispered in my ear.

I snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Bella," it was the same person.

I ignored them.

"Bella get up!" and that was Emmett.

"What do you want?" I groaned trying to fall back asleep.

"Get up, get up! We're getting a Christmas tree!"

I eventually got up and went into Edward's bathroom to take a shower. When I got out and went into Edward's room I found a piar of jeans and a red and green stripped shirt on the bed. I changed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were sitting at the table talking, Esme and Rosalie were cooking, and Emmett was being Emmett.

"Hello Bella," Edward said walking over to me.

"Hi, why is Emmett so crazy?'

"You slept later then usual and he really wants to get a Christmas tee."

You should've woken me up/

"I wanted you to sleep."

"Bella. you ea, now." Emmett said handing me a sandwich.

I ate and after that he basically pushed us all out of the house. We took the Volvo and jeep. When we got to the Christmas tree store he ran off to find a tree. We followed him and found him holding a tree that resembled the one Charlie Brown had.

"Emmett what is that?" Esme asked.

"Our tree!"

"Um I think we should get a bigger tree Emmett."

"But I want this one," he whined.

"How about we get both?" Alice suggested.

"Ok" Esme said.

We found another tree and got both of them. When we got back to the house Jasper and Edward got the boxes of ornaments and lights out while Emmett set up the tress. Carlisle came home right before we started decorating. We had to wait for him to change out of his work clothes while Emmett grew more and more impatient. When he came back down Emmett started decorating his Charlie Brown tree. The rest of us started on the other tree.

We finished in and hour and Rosalie got the camera. First she took pictures of the big tree and everyone then it was Emmett's tree's turn. We waited for him to pull away the penguin blanket he had put in front of it. We were really shocked when we saw it.

The tree wasn't a few branches with patches of pine needles. It was now a miniature of the big tree and it was amazing!

"Emmett how did you that?" I asked.

"By using my Christmas spirit."


	6. Princesses

**Thanks to Kyan'sPrincess, iluvethecullens, 911 tourbo in yellow for reviewing!!! gives huggles and cookies! Happy Holidays to all!!!**

**Thank you to Sami, for helping me write this and my bestie friend/sister at soul Swirly for being Little Red Riding Hooker for Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Disney owns the Princesses I just make up the crazy story. **

It was Halloween and Alice, Rosalie, and Bella had decided to dress as Disney Princess Hookers. Alice was being Little Red Riding Hooker, Rosalie was being a slutty Cinderella, and Bella was being Hooker Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

Alice's outfit consisted of a red corset, a black mini skirt, red glittery cape, fishnets that went up to her knees, red high heels and a basket. Rosalie's outfit was a blue very mini dress that slanted at her thigh and went about three inches down on her other thigh and the top was **very** low, blue high heels, and a tiara. Bella's outfit was an extremely short, low cut yellow dress, black ballet flats, and fishnet gloves.

On Halloween they went to school in their outfits and when they stepped out of the car everyone stopped and gawked, well the guys did the girls death glared. They split up with their boyfriends and walked off to class.

Bella/Belle

Edward left me for a minute to see a teacher about a grade so I made my way to class. On my way there I was stopped by Mike, Tyler, and Eric. They took one look at me and dropped to their knees yelling, "Thank God!"

They opened their eyes and looked me up and down. I'm guessing they looked up my dress because the next second Edward was next to me. The guys were to busy yelling, "Thank God!" to notice.

I stepped back and Edward stood in front of me. When they opened their eyes again they stared at Edward in terror.

"Bella why don't you head to class while I take care of these pieces of scum?"

"Ok. Have fun!" I walked away and heard Edward.

"So you were looking up my girlfriends dress."

"We're sorry!" they yelled. I laughed as I made my way down the hall.

Rosalie/Cinderella

I was walking through the parking lot while Emmett went to get something from the car. Boys were gawking at me more then usual and it was a little funny. I was about to walk into the school when some boys jumped on the ground in front of me.

"So what are you supposed to be?" on of the them, a sophomore, asked.

"A slutty Disney Princess Hooker," I said fixing my tiara.

"Yes!" they yelled and I caught some of them looking up my skirt and the rest staring at my chest.

I was about to beat the crap out of them when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Emmett.

_Tell them to close their eyes._

"Hey guys close your eyes for a minute," I said not questioning Emmett. They did and Emmett came over in a replica of my outfit! Even the shoes and tiara! He put his arm around my shoulder and I snaked my arm around his waist.

"Ok, open your eyes."

They did and got the great view of under Emmett's dress.

"Oh my crap! My eyes!" they yelled.

"What's wrong guys don't like the view?" he asked while trying his hardest not to laugh.

We walked away laughing at how pathetic some people are.

Alice/Little Red Riding Hooker

I skipped through the halls all day happy to dress up for Halloween. I saw some boys ogling me so I skipped over to them, my basket swinging from my arm.

"Hi!"

"Hey," one of them said. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Little Red Riding Hooker! Do you like my outfit?"

They were about to answer when their eyes got wide in terror. I turned to see Jasper coming over smiling at me.

"Well don't you like my outfit?" I asked the cowering boys.

They just shook their heads and backed away.

"Jasper, they don't like my outfit!" I whined pretending to be upset.

"You don't like my girlfriend's hooker outfit?! What's wrong with you? She worked hard to put those skimpy pieces of fabric together to make that and you insult her by saying it's bad?!" he yelled while trying not to laugh.

They ran away screaming, "We're sorry!" and we just walked away to class.

Nobody's POV

After school everyone recounted their tales and laughed about everyone's reactions and how the guys defended them.

"We should definatley do this next year!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah! But can Rose be someone else, those shoes hurt?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, I'll be the Little Mermaid." Rosalie gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I can't wait to see that," Bella said coming downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.


	7. Telling Bella

**Thankadoolas** **to tinkapjill40 (3 reviews!), iluvthecullens, Kyan'sPrincess, 911 tourbo in yellow, and ****katyxxxxxxxxxxxx(2 REVIEWS!) for reviewing! gives huggles and toy red firetrucks**

"Bella I have something to very important to tell you," Edward said holding her hands as they stood in his room. "Please promise to let me get everything out before you freak out."

"Edward, of course I promise. What's going on?" Bella asked staring into his light butterscotch eyes.

"Bella, my family and I are-" he was cut off by Emmett appearing in front of them.

"Hey Edward! Did you tell Bella we're vampires yet?"

"Emmett no! Get out! I didn't tell her yet!" Edward roared.

"But I wanna see her face."

"No, just-just get out!" he yelled pointing to the door while Bella just stood there.

"But-"

"Rosalie get your husband out of here!"

"Emmett, I told you not to go in there!" Rosalie shouted coming into the room.

"But I wanted to see her flip out," he whined.

"Emmett," she started in a scary voice.

"Um, Jasper made me do it!" he shouted now panicking.

Alice came in with her hands on her hips, scowling.

"Don't blame my Jazzy!" she shouted.

Esme then came into the room and looked at the stunned Bella, the scowling Alice, Edward, and Rosalie, and the scared Emmett.

"What is going on in here?" she asked.

"Edward was about to tell me something, then Emmett came in and said you were vampires, then Edward yelled at him, then Emmett started complaining, then Edward told Rosalie to get him out of here, then he blamed Jasper, then Alice came in here, then you came in here, and then I explained everything," Bella explained in one breath then passed out.

She woke up a minute later to find Edward right over her, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper beating up Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle standing over Edward looking at her.

"Ow, ow! Stop it!" Emmett was yelling.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"Bella, we're vampires," Edward said simply causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Way to be blunt," Rosalie said.

"Well Emmett ruined it anyway!"

"Well she could've thought it was a dream and you could've explained things slowly!" Esme said.

"Oh well, what's done is done. So Bella do you hate us?"

"How could I ever hate you?" she asked hugging him.

"Awww!" the whole family said.

"Ok you can all go back to your knitting," Edward said to his family.

"Ok!" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed before running out of the room.

"They don't really knit do they?" Bella asked.

"What can I say, we're a weird family," Edward said with a laugh.


	8. Evil Dollie

**Long time no update. Sorry!! I've just been super lazy and haven't had any ideas for the next chapter which means soon will be the end. Happier news, the new Panic! (I know they took the exclamation point out but I don't give a darn!) At the Disco video, Nine In the Afternoon came out Sunday. It kicked all butt!!!!! I command thee to watch it!! Nah just kidding you don't have to but you're missing out if you don't. **

**Also I didn't make a Twilight Valentine's Day one-shot but I did make a Ryan Ross (Panic! At the Disco) and a Hayley Williams (Paramore) Valentine's Day one-shot on my Quizilla name. So if you want to check it out my name's on my profile.**

**Story AN: Bella's 9 in this and spending the month at Renee's house. Renee and Charlie are still divorced but she lives in Forks. This is during the summer, Bella and Angela know they're witches and they're on summer vacation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight awwwwwwww Stephenie Meyer does. And I don't own American Girl Dolls THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"Where do you want Molly tonight?" mommy asked me as I got into bed. My hair was in pigtails and I was wearing a pink nightgown.

"On the dresser. Last night she poked my eye on purpose!"

"You probably just rolled on her," she said but put Molly on the dresser so that she was starring at me.

"Can I sleep in your room please?"

"No Bella, you wanted that doll so badly and you got it. Good night." She turned out the light and left the room.

I stayed awake for a while before I got to tired. I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. I got back in bed and fell right back asleep. The next morning when I woke up I was face to face with Molly. She was on my throat and the pressure was choking me a little. I screamed as loud as I could and heard the footsteps as Renee ran in. she hurried over to the bed and took the doll off my throat.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what happened?!"

"The doll tried to kill me!"

"The doll did not try to kill you."

"But it was on the bed, I didn't put it on the bed!"

"Did you get out of bed in the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Then you probably picked it up on the way back in bed. Why don't you just get Angela and go play."

"Fine."

I thought of a plan to get rid of Molly. I called Angela and she agreed to meet me in the woods in the park. I changed into dark red corduroy pants and a red shirt. Then I grabbed my wand and Molly and left the room. After telling mommy where I was going I ran to the park. It was cloudy but thankfully not raining yet. When I got to the park Angie was sitting on the bench near the woods with her American Girl doll.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

"Yeah because we're allowed to use magic to help us. Now come on, this won't work if it starts raining."

I pulled her through the woods until we came to the deep river in the middle of the woods. The sky was getting darker by the minute so we had to hurry.

"Do you remember the spell?" I asked while taking my wand out from behind my ear.

"Yeah. Ignavus."

"On three then?" she nodded and took out her wand. We pointed them at the dolls. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" we yelled at the same time. "Ignavus!"

We watched the fire shoot out of our wands and hit the dolls. They burst into flames as the fire caught onto their hair and outfits. Then it started melting the rest of them. We had put the dolls on the damp dirt by the river so that the whole woods wouldn't burn down. A few minutes later the dolls were gone.

"I'm glad that's done," I said as we walked back through the woods.

"I guess I am too. Though I'm not sure why."

"Don't worry about it; all that matters is that we're safe. Come on; let's head home for a snack!"

"OK!"

Mommy never noticed that Molly was gone and everything was good.

**AN: Not my best and short but oh-is-well. Ok story time, the reason I'm deathly terrified of dolls and I'm serious about this. I won't stay in a room with a doll alone and I'm scared to sleep in the same room as one. **

**Well when I was maybe around nine or ten I had an American Girl doll, Molly, which I got in second grade and that baby American Girl doll thing. I kept them in my room at the end of my bed. One night I had a nightmare where I was in a closet and a bunch of dolls, including Molly, were trying to kill me and in the dream I asked my mom if I was allowed to burn them but she wouldn't let me. After that I put the dolls in my sister's room and wouldn't go in there but then we moved them to the basement. For almost two years I wouldn't go in the basement and if I absolutely had to someone had to be in there and I would avoid and not even look at the half of the basement where the dolls were. I didn't go on the computer for the whole time either because it was in the basement. So finally my mom gave the dolls away to her friend at work and I started going in the basement again. I'm still afraid of them though and I won't watch shows that have evil dolls or read books with evil dolls. I didn't read the third Lemony Snicket book because in the summary on the back it said that there was a doll in it. If anyone else feels the same way about dolls tell me so I know I'm not alone and we can go burn the dolls!**

**Ciao!**


	9. Dirty Dancing Birthday OneShot

            **This is for one of my favorite cuz's ****Tara**** Troubles! (I forget her name on here though, sorry ****Tara****! I love you!) Happy Birthday! Sorry this was a little delayed, I had brain block! She's Rosalie in this!**

**            Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's amazing characters.**

            "Happy Birthday, Rose!" Emmett shouted as he came into our room. I was checking the news on the internet and didn't notice that for once in Forks it was sunny out.

            "Thanks, Em." I gave him a long kiss and smiled up at him.

            "So what do you want to do today?"

            "What is there to do? We can't really go outside."

            "I think Alice wanted to do something."

            "Emmett! Shut up! Don't ruin the surprise," Alice scolded, dancing into the room.     

            "Alice, what's going on?" I asked.

            "Nothing," she said with an innocent smile.

            "Alice," I warned.

            "Fine, Emmett and I have been planning something but he almost gave it away."

            "What is it?"

            "Can't tell you. Just change into something good to dance in."

            "Dance in?"

            "Just do it. I'll be back in ten minutes. That should give you enough time to go through your whole closet, right?"

            "Ha ha."

            She left the room and I started looking through my clothes.

            "What do you think about this?" I asked, holding up a black skirt and a blood red tube top. "To underdressed for whatever it is you're doing?"

            "Actually, I think it's perfect," he said with a smirk.

            "Emmett! I can feel what you're feeling!" Jasper shouted.

            "Good!"

            "Boys!" Esme yelled.

            "Sorry!"

            "Jasper did it!"

            "Emmett!"

            "Both of you be quiet! Rose, please hurry up!" Alice shouted outside the door.

            "Give me one more minute."

            I quickly changed and threw open the door to see an impatient Alice and a shy Bella. She was changed a year ago but was still afraid that I didn't like her. Alice quickly went to my bathroom and rummaged through my beauty products.

            "Come on, we don't have forever!"

            "Patience is a virtue," I laughed as I walked into the bathroom.

            "Whatever."

            She sat me down and started on my makeup and hair even though I could've done it by myself but seeing as I had no idea where we were going it would be harder.

            "And…finished!"

            I opened my eyes to see my hair was up is a messy bun but she had made it look nice. I had light red eye shadow on and some eyeliner. Around the edges of my eyes and on my eyelids was some glitter.

            "What is all this for?"

            "You'll see."

            She and Bella left the room before I could say anything. I went downstairs and waited in the living room. Twenty minutes later they came down with the guys. Alice was in a short purple dress and Bella was in a dark blue skirt and blue blouse.

            "What are we doing?!" I was getting annoyed now.

            "You'll see in about fifteen minutes," Emmett said, coming over and putting his arms around me. "Now tie this around your eyes," he handed me a thick black blindfold.

            "What the hell?"

            "Come on, just do it!" Alice said.

            I huffed but tied it tightly around my eyes. I couldn't really see anything just really faint outlines.

            "She's good," Edward said.

            I aimed a kick at his voice but instead of hearing the string of curses from him I heard a squeak from…Bella.

            "Sorry, Bella!"

            "Rosalie!" Edward shouted.

            I sidestepped and heard him connect with the couch. I kept running around trying to figure out the shapes from the blindfold. I heard Bella squeak again.

            "Oh my God! Bella!" Edward shouted.

            "Maybe we should just go?" she said quietly.

            "Bella, did he just kick you?!" I asked.

            "Um…yes?"

            "Edward!"

            "You kicked her too!"

            "I'm mostly blind! When this is over you are dead!"

            "Both of you shut up and let's go!" Alice said.

            I was led out of the house and into a car.

            "Alice got us a limo for the evening," Emmett whispered in my ear.

            "And where is the limo taking us?" I asked.

            "Not telling," he gave me a swift kiss and held onto my waist.

            I leaned into him as the car drove us who knows where. The car stopped about forty-five minutes later and Emmett helped me out of the car.

            "We're the Cullens and Hales," I heard Alice say.

            "It's nice to have you here, come on in." a lady said.

            Emmett led me inside and then stopped me. It was really dark wherever we were so the shadows were really hard to make out. Emmett quickly took off the blindfold.

            "Surprise!" everyone shouted as the lights were turned on.

            We were in the middle of the only night club in Port Angeles, The Pulse.

            "What the…?"

            "Do you like it?" Alice asked. "We rented it out for the whole night. No one else is getting in."

            "Alice, I love you!" I said, giving her a hug.

            "Hey, what about me?" Emmett asked.

            "I love you too," I said, kissing him passionately on the lips.

            "It's party time!" Alice shouted.

            The DJ lowered the lights until just the neon lights were pulsing all over the place. That song Solja Boy came on and we started doing the dance.

            Hours later we were still partying and having the time of our lives. All in all this was probably the best birthday I've ever had.


End file.
